The invention is in the field of multiple photoflash units, such as the FlipFlash type of flash array.
The above-referenced Hanson patent application discloses a FlipFlash type of flash array having a plurality of electrically fired flash lamps with their lead-in wires connected to a circuit board, the flash lamps being positioned in front of the circuit board. A white plastic reflector unit is positioned between the lamps and the circuit board, and is shaped to provide individual reflectors for the respective lamps. A flash indicator sheet is positioned behind the circuit board, and aligned openings are provided in the reflector unit and the circuit board behind each flash lamp so that radiation (heat and/or light) from the lamps when flashed can reach the flash indicator material to change its color and thus indicate that the lamp has been flashed.